mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba Tatsuya
__FORCETOC__ Shiba Tatsuya (司波 達也) is the main protagonist of "The Irregular in Magic High School" light novel series. He enrolled at the National Magic University Affiliated First High School in April 2095 with his younger sister, Miyuki (深雪) and got accepted as one of the students to be placed in the Course 2 curriculum, marking the start of the series of events. Appearance and Personality Tatsuya is 175cm tall (178cm on Volume 3), well-built and often described as mundane-looking compared to other characters in the light novel. He is usually expressionless and very rarely does he get surprised or enthusiastic, and whenever he does, however, it's often at the minimum level. Tatsuya is intelligent and analytical. His emotions are merely skewed in a certain direction, with one particular half becoming especially sensitive. Thanks to this, he can easily and quickly categorize people into two distinctive groups: hostile and non-hostile (while normal people would see 3 types: hostile, neutral and friendly. They would have a hard time to know who is a friend and who is an enemy since they aren't sensitive). This certainly comes in handy for his military and political life and anything related to conflicts (which is almost everything in life). He doesn't possess the ability to hate nor could he feel any strong emotions like fury, despair, envy, hatred, disgust, gluttony, lust, sloth, and love. The only aspect in him that is perfectly natural — the only emotion that remains — is his love for his sister. Because of this, he tends to either spoil her too much, or be overprotective and ruthless when there are threats towards Miyuki's safety. In the eyes of their friends, Tatsuya exhibits blatant favoritism towards his sister, and hence is called a siscon''someone with Sister Complex. Due to being treated like a fake magician, he always underestimates his own magic abilities leading to Miyuki taunting him on various occasions. Background Tatsuya is the eldest son of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya and is eleven months older than his younger and only sibling Miyuki. They are mostly mistaken as twins for being in the same year. Prior to the timeline at the beginning of the series, their father remarried six months after their mother's death, and the two of them are living alone in a house, which is described as a place that vastly exceeds the average size. Yotsuba Tatsuya is a child born from the Yotsuba family. Although this is the case, he wasn't accepted as a legitimate member due to the fact that he cannot wield magic. The two types of magic he can freely wield are not considered magic by the family's standards due to its nature of only 'destroying' and 'restoring' information, not 'altering' them. At the present timeline, besides his two natural magic, he was only able to use imitation and theoretical magic, something which could be owed to his other unique ability and superior intellect. Despite this deficiency, he has taken advantage of his physical prowess and ESP power to become Miyuki's Guardian, which is considered to be a job of the highest importance in the Yotsuba clan. His combat prowess has also become respected enough that he is now a primary combatant of the Yotsuba clan. Operation With the goal of giving Tatsuya the ability to wield magic like everyone else, his mother, Shiba Miya and her twin sister, also his aunt, Yotsuba Maya, experimented on the six-year old Tatsuya. Miya used the forbidden Non-Systematic Magic 'Mental Design Interference', forcibly altering the area in the consciousness that creates strong emotions, called the limbic system, by inputting a Magic Calculation Model, creating an artificial Magician. : Ooguro Ryuuya This is the alias that Tatsuya is using in the military, to be specific, in the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion . Abilities Ninjutsu Tatsuya is a student of Kokonoe Yakumo, a famous ninjutsu-user and someone who passes on traditional shinobia covert agent synonymous to ninjas magic knowhow. Due to this, he can handle multiple opponents at once and emerge unscathed. Tatsuya's physical abilities surpass normal magicians, who usually just rely on magic to accelerate or fortify their bodies to prevent injuries. It is also thanks to his training that Tatsuya can sense dangerous/hidden presences without relying on his unique magic, Elemental Sight. Yakumo himself has said, "It’s possible that I’m unable to beat Tatsuya-kun in pure martial arts already..." thus proving his physical prowess. Before his present age Tatsuya had learned enough techniques to be considered a master or something close. Through his Ninjutsu training, he is a master of chi utilisation. Magical Abilities Tatsuya is a Born-Specialized Magician (BS Magician) and is always emphasized as someone whose capability in wielding magic doesn't classify him as any more than a Rank C Magician, by international standards. The fact that he cannot alter the Eidos is one of the main reasons why the Yotsuba family treats him as an outcast or a fake magician. Tatsuya can only freely wield two types of magic, based on his innate ability- "direct interference into structural information." One is unknown to the world while the other magic is considered difficult and high-class. Owing to this circumstance, his magic calculation area is dominated by these two powerful magics, making him unable to wield other magics efficiently. Using his natural magic, Decomposition, his speed was mentioned to be 0.05 seconds for his magic to work. With no retaliation, he is capable of sniping 36 targets simultaneously, but under constant fire his upper limit for mass targeting is 24. By decomposing matter directly into energy with his Material Burst magic, Tatsuya can generate massive explosions that can eradicate anything within their radius. With Gram Demolition, he is only capable of sniping 12 targets simultaneously, showcasing the differences between his natural magic and his artificial magic. However, this number is something that normal Magicians would be unable to create even if they spent the entire day on it. Miyuki, as a natural Mental Interference Magician, acts as his limiter. This stops him from showing his true might, making him unable to use his Strategic spell and blocking his access to his psion reserves. When the limiters are released, he is surrounded by a maelstrom of psions that would cause anyone to lurch away from him; an amount greater than his sister's and Mayumi's. The full effects of this limiter are currently unspecified and thus it's unknown if it affects his ordinary magic talent or limits his ability to use his natural magics. :''See Also: Operation In order to allow him to use "magic", his mother and her twin sister operated on Tatsuya when he was 6 years old, installing a magic processor into his mind allowing him to use magic. However, it was inferior to a natural processor so the only advantage the processor granted him was that it allowed him to instantly access short magics (5 steps or fewer) instantly without any buffer or calculation. Since most combat magics use 5 steps or fewer, they are available to him. Also, because the processor can show him the exact magic that needs to be used, he can only use a very long round-about method to execute complex magics (hence why he failed the speed portion of the practical). Magic Engineering Related Articles: Four Leaves Technology | Taurus Silver << This section is under construction >> Discovered & Invented Magics Related Article: Taurus Silver ➨'' Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic (Flying Type Magic) ➨ ''Selective Cast Jamming ➨ Active Air Mine : It is a technique especially made for the event Speed Shooting that Shizuku participated in. : This magic sets numerous epicenters within the area where the targets are present, which generate virtual waves that give rise to vibratory waves within the targets. Instead of directly applying the waves to the targets with magic, the user sets up an area which causes the phenomena of applying such waves to the targets. The moment the waves from the epicenter come into contact with such a target, the virtual waves become real waves within the target and affect it in reality. : : There is no need to enter variable coordinates separately each time, but instead, the user can simply input into the Activation Sequence the number they desire and instantly invoke the magic. This magic doesn't require changes in duration or power either. Equipment ''Silver Horn Model "Trident" A Specialised CAD based off the long barrelled Silver Series Silver Horn. It is inputted with most of Tatsuya's high level Decomposition magics. Tatsuya has used this CAD to cast high precision magic decomposing needle sized holes targeting his opponents nerves and blood vesseles to incapacitate and cause severe pain. It is customised specifically to activate three consecutive magics into one Magic Sequence. In the Battalion, "Trident" is the name given to this merciless triple Decomposition magic as well as the CAD that performs this. This is Tatsuya's favoured instrument. This CAD has interchangeable cartridges loaded with different types of magic. ''Third Eye A large calibre rifle CAD designed specifically for Tatsuya to use Strategic Level Decomposition Magic "Material Burst". It has acceleration and movement compound sequences inbuilt and is connected to a satellite to allow for precision targeting. With this CAD, Tatsuya was able to hit a 50mg drop of water from 80 km away. Due to its nature as the only weapon Material Burst can be used''' reliably and '''quickly with at long distance, the key card to the CAD case is kept by Major Kazama and the CAD is maintained by the engineer Captain Sanada. It is kept at the Independent Magic Equipped battalion's headquarters. He has also used a grenade canister, knives, guns, bikes and a car, showing his resourcefulness. Through Kokonoe Yakumo he has also learned how to use projectile weapons such as marbles, although it was noted that he needed to work on this. Significant Actions/ Accomplishments (Note: The bold sentences are the theories others have come up with about him, or those who are aware of his true identity) Before Volume 1: *Became the only user (known) of incredibly high class magics that even the strongest Magicians in the world cannot use *Became the first Artificial Magician at the age of 6 *Became a Guardian at the age of 7 *Learned how to use Gram Demolition *Actualised the Loop Cast theory *Became a pioneering expert in CAD software engineering as well as a world renowned researcher *Created his own A rank and Strategic Rank Decomposition Magics, as well as his own Regrowth magic *Became Kokonoe Yakumo's best student at the young age of 17, even outmatching him in pure martial arts and physicality, equal in terms of techniques, but outclassed in terms of strategy, knowledge and magical technical ability *Has an encyclopaediac knowledge of magic *Created a Pseudo-Cast Jamming spell, mimicking Antinite *Can Flash Cast spells blindingly fast During Enrollment Arc: *Became the first Course 2 student to become a member of the Public Morals Committee *Can analyze Activation and Magic Sequences *Stood up to Public Morals Committee Chief Watanabe Mari on the second day of school *Defeated Vice President Hattori in a duel almost instantaneously *Has outstanding combat ability, even though he is a C rank in magic *His goal is to make a Sustained Gravity Control Type Magic Sequences Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor *Impressed Watanabe Mari, Clubs Management Leader Juumonji Katsuto and Student Council President Saegusa Mayumi *Beat the entire Kenjutsu club (all Blooms and upperclassmen) without touching them *Shuts down the Aspirants' Alliance's power play through word play *Brings down Blanche almost single handedly *''Mibu was told by Kazama about Tatsuya's true identity'' During Nine Schools Competition Arc, Volume 3: *Tops the year in the Magic Theory portion of the half yearly exams *Gets interrogated by the faculty about whether or not he is intentionally failing the Magical Technical portion of the exams *Gets recommended to transfer to Fourth High School, which he declines *Even his friends are a bit fearful of him *Gets appointed as an engineer for the Nine Schools Competition, the first first year and first Weed to ever do so *Earns the support of Juumonji, Mayumi, Hattori and Azusa for this appointment *It is revealed that he is a member of an elite branch of the military *Actualises Sustained Gravity Control Type Flying Type Magic *It is revealed that he is Mr Silver of Taurus Silver *It is revealed that he has a ridiculously high Psion count *His father and the family servants look down on him *Most of his emotions were removed by his aunt and mother except for one which is his love for his only sister, Miyuki *Gains the support of his entire class *Promises to protect Mizuki *Nullified over ten Magic Sequences simultaneously wreaking havoc on the flaming bus in an instant *Kirihara mentions that his killing intent was even more intense than that of first line fighters *Can "see" not only the present but also the past *Is seen as Miyuki's watchdog *Mari suggests that he could be transferred into Course 1 next year as he is an unprecedented student *Is one of only five people to see through Kudou Retsu's magic and views him as a Magician that he could learn from *Helps Mikihiko take out some unfriendlies and scolds him afterwards for looking down on himself *Assures Mikihiko that the problem is his magic, not him *Is impressed by Mayumi's magic, which causes his friends to be jealous as he is usually very critical about magic *Is also impressed by Mari's magical skills *Meets with the Battalion's officers for lunch where it is revealed that he is Strategic *Is forbidden from using any classified magics if called to participate *Becomes worried of how easily Mayumi sees through him *Is "adopted" as Mayumi's little brother *Mayumi feels that he is undoing her with his eyes; her personality, strengths, experiences... *Is able to deduce the condition of his opponents with a glance *Improved Mayumi's condition during her event, "Crowd Ball",through only minor modifications and 'cleaning' to her CAD *Tries to console Kirihara through cold, blunt analysis of his loss *Creates a Weaponised Integrated CAD "Mini- Communicator" where Leo acts as his guinea pig *Drags Mari onshore after her accident, analyses her injuries with a glance and gives orders for treatment *Analyses the footage of the accident to determine the cause accurately *Agrees to help his sister in Official Division as her engineer- feels manipulated by his senpai During Nine Schools Competition Arc, Volume 4: *Is given an extremely lucrative offer to become the Kitayama Family's engineer, which he declines *Created the brand new spell "Active Air Mine" which was then added into the Index under the user, Shizuku's, name *Created a rifle shaped Generalised CAD which combined the versatility of a Generalised CAD with the speed and accuracy of a Specialised CAD in Speed Shooting *Created the strategy for Honoka in Battle Board to use light illusion magic on the water's surface to cause dizziness *It is revealed that the Yotsuba forbid him from gaining fame and adding his name to the Index *Can tell Amy's health/ lack of sleep by glancing at her psion information *It is revealed that Honoka had met Tatsuya in the First High exam and had been stunned by the beauty of his magic *Shizuku's Icicle Destruction match shows signs of Tatsuya working from behind the scenes *Devised the strategy for Miyuki's "Inferno" and "Niflheim" at the Icicle Destruction match *Drew crowds from the universities and military to watch the matches he was responsible for *Became seen as a rival by "Cardinal George" and "Crimson Prince" *In Honoka's Battle Board final, he devises a strategy for her to use light illusion magic to make the tunnels darker and harder to navigate through, slowing her opponents down *Under his care, the Speed Shooting and Icicle Destruction females all won First, Second and Third Place, which was unprecedented *Taught Shizuku "Phonon Mazer" and dual wielding CADs *In Mirage Bat, the CAD software engineering skill causes people to compare him to Taurus Silver *''Azusa starts to think that he is Taurus Silver'' *Gets coerced into becoming an opener in Monolith Code (as he is the mightiest of the first year male students in live combat ability) because of an accident that happened to the original members making them unable to participate and decides to bring his two Weed friends, Mikihiko and Leo in to join him *Completely calibrates two CADs from scratch in two hours (it usually takes triple the time) and displays skills that surpass the meaning off what it is to be a Magic Artificer, making Azusa solidify her opinion that he is Taurus Silver '' *Decides to win just because Miyuki tells him to *Wins Monolith Code and also beats Ichijou Masaki in a one-on-one duel, only resorting to Flash Cast in the end *Uses Self- Regrowth in this match after being hit by Masaki's magic *Attacks the corrupt committee member tampering with the Miyuki's CAD and almost kills him before Kudou Retsu stops him *Gives Miyuki a Flying Type CAD that grants her a landslide victory in Mirage Bat *Pays off Ono Haruka to gain information about No Head Dragon *Takes out No Head Dragon's Japanese headquarters *His epithet is revealed to be "Demon Right" *Kudou Retsu knows Tatsuya's true identity and pities him ''' *Is seen to threaten the Ten Master Clans' supremacy over regular Magicians *Draws attention of the Rozen and other bigwigs *Is "invited" to join the Ten Master Clans by Katsuto on behalf of the Juumonji Family for his performance during the Monolith Code and also for defeating Ichijou Masaki, a member of Ichijou Clan that is one of the Ten Master Clans *Views Katsuto as his natural enemy because of his "Phalanx" which is a natural counter to his own "Decomposition" magic. During Summer Holiday Arc, Volume 5: *Honoka confesses to him and he reveals that he can never love a woman *Miyuki and Honoka fight over him *While going out into the city, he and Miyuki pretend to be lovers to avoid trouble *A rumour starts that he could be the next Student Council President, which garners more support than expected *Bribes Azusa to become the next President with a Flying Type CAD and monitor *Is attacked by several people who think that he and Mayumi have a "special" relationship *Suppresses Miyuki's power with his own in front of the assembly *'''''Mayumi thinks that he is an Extra from the Yotsuba Family *''Katsuto and Mari think that he may be connected to the Ten Master Clans, despite him saying otherwise'' During Yokohama Disturbance Arc, Volume 6: *Was privately offered a position as Vice President of the Student Council by Azusa, but he declined *New Public Morals Chairman Kanon and New Student Council President Azusa agreed that he will remain in the Public Morals Committee until January and then transfer into the Student Council, without asking his permission *Starts challenging the idea of Storing Magic Sequences *Suzune recommended him personally to become part of the Thesis Competition team as a replacement/assistant *His stepmother Sayuri asks him to drop out of school (again) and gives him a relic to analyze that may hold the key to storing Magic Sequences *It is revealed that Tatsuya has too much power in FLT and holds considerable sway in the company *Wishes to raise the social standing of Magicians through economic necessity *Mayumi is shown to have a slight crush on him (speculation) *Gets stalked by Chiaki for malicious reasons *His upper limit for mass targeting simultaneously in live combat is 24 but, when not under attack, is 36 *Can pass psion signals straight into Miyuki's Mental Calculation Area *Gets attacked by Sekimoto using sleeping gas *''Leo and Erika wonder if he is clairvoyant '' *Goes with Mari and Mayumi to interrogate Sekimoto and is attacked by Lu Gonghu *Is almost kissed by Miyuki During Yokohama Disturbance Arc, Volume 7: *Suzune sets Chiaki a goal to beat Tatsuya in Engineering in Second Year to raise her spirits *Calmly stopped the intruders who wanted to suppress the competition site using applications of Decomposition magic *''Kichijouji mistakes his Decomposition magic for Molecular Divider'' *Noticed the oncoming truck and activated Mist Dispersal before it hit, with only Mayumi noticing with her Multi-Scope *''He is revealed to a large audience of his school friends to be part of a secret elite unit within the military'' *''Full list: Erika, Leo, Mizuki, Mikihiko, Honoka, Shizuka, Isori, Kanon, Kirihara, Mayumi, Mari, Suzune, Katsuto'' *He is the one who designed the Mobile Suits used by the battalion *Is revealed to have some kind of magic limiter set on him which can only be removed by Miyuki *Uses Regrowth on wounded soldiers under Captain Yanagi; also hinted at the fact he has to go through intense pain for the process *Annihilated an enemy chemical congregation attack on the rescue helicopter *Also annihilated the magicians behind the attack as well as five soldiers who are trying to shoot down the helicopter *Healed Isori and Kirihara when both are gravely injured trying to protect Kanon and Sayaka respectively from a surprise attack *Greatly affected the Alliance`s morale due to him using the same magic as the demon who crushed the Alliance 3 years ago at Okinawa, Mahesvara *This also enabled Katsuto and Masaki to push back on their respective battlefield *The mechanism behind Regrowth is explained *Used Material Burst on the assault ship of the Alliance to great effect *Used Material Burst again to annihilate the invasion fleet prepared by the Alliance *Also killed the Alliance`s only known Strategic-Class Magician, Liú Yúndé, although this is only revealed later in the series During Reminiscence Arc, Volume 8: * People who knows his identity and secrets It is shown throughout the series that Shiba Tatsuya has different identities and secrets within the world. While the series progress, many characters begin to figure out some of those identities and secrets. Yotsuba Maya - knows he is Taurus Silver, Mahesvara , Japanese Strategic-Class Magician , member of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (military), and affiliated with the Yotsuba Clan. Also it is implied that she knows secrets about Tatsuya that have not yet been revealed in the series. Hayama, as Maya's confidante, knows about him as well. Some other members of the Yotsuba clan were mentioned to also know about Tatsuya being used not only as a tool but as a weapon, but it has not been mentioned who these are, and if the Yotsuba know if he is Silver or not. Sakurai Minami- When Tatsuya mentioned that he was Strategic to Fujibayashi, she did not seem surprised, so it can be assumed that she was told his secrets before being told to live with the Shiba siblings. Shiba Miyuki - knows he is Taurus Silver, Mahesvara, Japanese Strategic-Class Magician, part of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (military), and person from the Yotsuba Clan. Officers of 101 Independent Magic-Equipeed Battalion - knows he is Taurus Silver, Mahesvara, Japanese Strategic-Class Magician, part of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (military), and person from the Yotsuba Clan. Mibu Yuuzou - was told by Major Kazama about Tatsuya's identity as the Strategic Magician and combatant Mahesvara. People who partially know/suspect his identity or secrets Nakajou Azusa - speculates that he is Taurus Silver. Saegusa Mayumi - Knows that he can use the magic "Regrowth" and saw him using "Decomposition", speculates that he is an Extra from the Yotsuba Clan, and knows that he is part of the military. Saegusa Koichi - Knows that he is a member of the 101 Independent Magic- Equipped Battalion and that the squad has links to the Yotsuba, suspects that he and Miyuki have some connection to the Yotsuba. Kudou Retsu - knows that he is the son of Yotsuba Miya, and that he serves in the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (military) as a Strategic Class Magician. Might know more about him than Tatsuya does. Chiba Erika - knows that he is a person from the Yotsuba Clan, and that he is under Major Kazama's order (military). Angelina Kudou Shields - speculated that he is a Japanese Strategic-Class Magician, and that he is part of the military, but changed her mind and decided that he was a Mental Interference Illusionist. Raymond Clark - knows that he is Japanese Strategic-Class Magician, and that he is part of the military. Shibata Mizuki - knows that he can construct Magic Sequences without looking at the Activation Sequence (Flash Cast), knows that he is a member of the military, and may suspect that he is from the Ten Master Clans. Saijou Leonhart - speculates that he knows and can use all 16 Cardinal Codes, knows that he is a member of the military, and may suspect that he is from the Ten Master Clans. Mari Watanabe, Chiyoda Kanon, Mibu Sayaka, Kirihara Takeaki, Yoshida Mikihiko, Kitayama Shizuku, Mitsui Honoka, Isori Kei and Juumonji Katsuto- knows that he is a member of the military, and may suspect that he is from the Ten Master Clans. Notes Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:Weeds Category:Student Council Category:Public Morals Committee Category:Guardian Category:Magic Engineering Course Category:Strategic-Class Magicians Category:Ancient Magic User Category:Military Category:Japan Category:Yotsuba